


The Nightmare Murder

by Boilermoon



Category: No fandom/murder mystery
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boilermoon/pseuds/Boilermoon





	1. Chapter 1

The rain was pouring down, and the day was dark and dreary. The clouds filled the sky, leaving no light to flood in, only the rain. It rushed down from the clouds, and all you could hear was it beating the ground.

  
Until you started to hear something else. A car was driving on the road, and faint music was coming from the car, as you saw the only light from the headlights, shining down the road.

  
A young man at the wheel was driving the car, barely looking at the road, but listening intently to the blaring music. Another was in the front seat looking behind him talking to a girl in the back, and someone else sitting next to the girl was also listening to the music, singing along to the tunes at a higher register than needed. The last young woman looked worried while talking to the guy in the passenger seat.

  
He rolled his eyes at her and said, “Don’t be so worried alright! We’re gonna be fine!

  
She squirmed in her chair and replied, “Yeah, it’s just…”

  
He scoffed before she could finish her sentence, “Stop being such a baby! It’s not like we're drunk or anything!”

  
The driver stepped into the conversation, “Hey, don’t be too hard on her, she’s probably never done anything like this before.”

  
The guy in the front frowned, “Yeah the other guy hasn’t either but he isn’t complaining!” He was singing, not paying attention to anyone but the radio. The driver gave the girl a sympathetic frown, and the girl smiled, feeling a little better.

  
The person in the passenger’s seat rolled his eyes again and started to look at his phone, “Just keep your eyes on the road, we're almost there anyway.”

  
The rain started to become worse, and it was even harder to see on the road. The driver finally started to pay attention to his surroundings instead of the music, while the girl noticed and started to feel anxious again. She looked outside the window and tried to pretend she was back at home, on her couch reading the latest mystery novel, while her cat purred next to her. She read by the fire, trying to remember feeling warm and safe. She smiled a little and started to completely drift off into her reality while the road started to become more jagged, but even that couldn’t take her away from her awakened slumber until something else happened, something much more interesting.

  
She jerked out of her fantasy when she saw headlights from a car coming closer, and closer. At first, she thought nothing of it, but they wouldn’t slow down, and instead started speeding up. She started to grow nervous but didn’t say anything, in fear of being mocked again. She looked back at the ground of the car and told herself that everything was fine, and it was just a car that was late for something important. Yes! That had to be it! She calmed down and looked behind her again, but instead of seeing lights, there was nothing but darkness and pouring rain. She felt confused, had they passed us? She thought. She looked at the front of the car, but saw no lights, and at the sides of the car as well, but still nothing. She started to freak out and asked the driver if he saw another car recently.

  
He looked puzzled and said, “We are the only people on this road.” She looked at the ground again, thinking to herself, Maybe I was just imagining, or maybe they stopped on the road? Yes, they must have stopped… Anything else makes no sense… She took a deep breath, looked at the windows again, and saw nothing.

  
She felt calmer now, closed her eyes, and fell back into her reality, where even the deafening rain made no sound. Her cat was next to her purring, and the fire was burning a bright light into the room. She smiled at her book, the latest mystery novel she could find, this one about murder. Her smile disappeared though, for she saw something strange, something that was never there before. A picture of an old woman hung above the fireplace, looking right at her with kind, yet ghostly eyes, and an ominous frown on her face. This brought a shiver down her spine, and she got up, trying to escape the old woman’s eyes. She weirdly seemed kind, yet firm, and loyal, but untrusting. She turned around and looked through the window, trying to forget those eyes, until she started to hear screams, but not from her reality.

  
Her eyes opened and she was back in the car, but instead of seeing the driver calmly looking at the road or listening to music, or the young man in the front seat looking at his phone, or even the guy next to her listening to the music and singing along, all she could see the bright light of headlights, charging into the car. The screams around faded and even the bright light started to disappear while she began to only see black. After a few seconds, the darkness surrounded her, and finally, she saw one last thing. The picture of the old woman looked intently at her, but it was different from before. She used to be frowning, but now she held a sweet smile, and her eyes didn’t look ghostly, but kind, and fearless. Until even that disappeared, and everything went black.


	2. Waking up in a nightmare

The rain was stronger than ever and rushed down with a fierce furiously. The car was nowhere to be seen, and the only thing left was a girl, lying on the ground, looking very pale.

  
Her eyes opened with a start, and she gasped. She looked around, shielding her eyes from the rain. Where am I? Where is the car? She got up from the ground feeling terrified, and yelled in the wind, “Guys! Where are you!?” She shivered from the rain soaking her clothes, and looked on the ground, to see the road underneath her feet.

  
Ok… If I follow this road I can get back to civilization…. And they can help me get home! It will be a long walk… But it is the only choice I have! She started to walk, fighting the wind and rain pulling her back. Those guys are probably already back home… They're probably looking for me! The wind blew harder, and she had to keep herself from falling over. I just have to get closer, then they can find me! Then I can see my cat! And read my book by the fire! And no one can tell me I can’t! She started to walk faster, and she filled with courage. Yes! I got this! I just need to keep going! Her veins filled with adrenaline as the wind tried to pull her back, and she started to run. Yes! I’m coming home kitty! Just wait for me! But the wind was too strong, and she tripped on the pavement, while her whole body started to ache.

  
Her eyes filled with tears as she laid on the road. Who am I kidding? I’m going to die out here! No one is going to find me! I’m in the middle of nowhere! She closed her eyes and tried to think of her kitty and the warm fire, pretending that everything was fine and that she was safe.

  
Then she heard something not far from her, and it sounded like a car. She looked up and saw headlights coming near her. Her heart pounded as it came near, and she jumped up from the road and screamed, “Hey! I’m over here! But the car just drove by her, splashing her with water in the process. She yelled into the wind and ran towards the car feeling furious.

  
The car was going slower than usual, so on a normal day she could have been able to catch up, but with the rain and wind, it was much more difficult. The car steered off the road into the woods which caught her off guard. She didn’t hesitate though and ran right after it until the car sped up and disappeared into the trees. After following the car for what seemed like forever, She felt exhausted and decided to turn around back to the road, but it wasn’t there. In fact, the road was nowhere to be seen, and she realized she must have run too far into the woods.

  
She let out a cry and fell to the ground. What am I going to do… This is all my fault…. Why did I have to follow that car…. Then she looked up from her teary eyes and saw light not far from her. She still didn’t feel all too hopeful though, given her circumstances, and barely got up from the cold ground. She slowly went towards the light, and this time it didn't disappear. She walked a little faster than before, in fear that it would go just like all the others.

  
The light turned into two, then three, then four, and five, and even six, until she started seeing something else. It looked like a house, and as she got close it turned into a beautiful mansion. She sighed in relief, thinking that this couldn’t run away from her. As she got closer, she saw the same car that passed by her on the road, parked neatly beside the house, and it made her fall into a sort of rage.

  
She ran towards the door and knocked as hard as she could. At first, there was no answer, so she knocked even louder this time. A young man that looked her age opened the door and smiled at her kindly. He said, “Hello! How may I help you?” His voice was sweet and cheerful, and as he smiled at her the anger in her disappeared and changed into something else, something she couldn’t describe. She tried to speak but nothing came from her mouth, and instead, she just stared at him awkwardly.

  
His smile quickly disappeared when he realized how weak and disheveled she looked. “Are you alright? You look awful! Here, come inside, away from the storm.” She was surprised by the kind-hearted nature of the young man and thought she would have to deal with someone much ruder than he was, not that she was complaining.  
She awkwardly smiled at him and said, “Thanks…” When she walked into their house, the young man looked outside for a second, until he shut the door behind them.


End file.
